Myst III Exile: Chapter III
by Cyanfan2
Summary: Okay. Quite a long time I know, but here it is! This has sort of a bad drawing in it, but enjoy!


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Myst III  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
All was silent on J'nanin. The forest, the house, and the watchtower. The waves   
lapping against the water. Lapping on decaying land. The dark eyes of J'ovarise wandered   
around the island.  
"Trapped on an island of death." He looked down. Then he looked up toward the sun   
and yelled. Yelled as loud as he could, breaking the silence of the peaceful island. He   
mindlessly kicked a pebble off a cliff and let it tumble down to the rocky shores below. He   
walked through the forest, looking at every tree. He stopped. "I'm trapped here. No one can   
save me." He formed a grin. "No one. No one. If I do get back, I'll rule D'ni and K'veer   
and destroy Tomahna." He laughed and laughed and laughed. The island seemed to shake,   
causing a tremble underneath his feet. "The shakes will kill me. If they do, all life's   
worries will be gone!" And laughed again causing the island to shake again. He ran through   
the forest and toward the watchtower. A 323 foot wooden structure. Climbing all 1067   
stairs he looked out on the island. "I rule this and soon many more. Slaves. I shall have   
slaves. I shall whip them. Atrus. My dear friend. I'll give him a special treat. I shall take a   
knife and never let him see again! I'll gouge out his eyes."  
  
  
  
  
  
Myst Island was safe until Harry and Schilch came strolling along and found a book   
lying on the forest grass. What caused them was that their mother sent them out to get some   
fresh air. Schilch protested by saying,  
"Mom, that air out there is not fresh. It's polluted!"  
"Yes, but it's much fresher than sitting playing this...this..."  
"Nintendo 64?" Harry broke in.  
"Yes. Now you two go outside."  
"But..." Schilch protested.  
"No buts. Out!"   
"Mom..." Harry protested. Their mom gave them a look.  
"Fine." They both said. They marched out....mad.   
"Well...whaddya want to do?" Schilch said, still angry.  
"Hmmmm. Want throw rocks in the lake? Or do you want to throw rocks at our   
enemy?" He pointed over to where a girl named Lydia was standing.  
"Good idea." He got a rock and threw it over to her. Hitting directly at her head.  
"I have an idea."  
"What?"  
"Want to run away in the forest?"  
"Good idea." And they tore across their yard and into the forest.  
"Let's rest." They slowed down to a walk and then to a halt.   
"Look." Schilch said, staring down at a leather-bound book.  
"What's so interesting about that?" Schilch opened the book and  
  
  
  
stared at the picture.  
"What?"  
"Look." He shoved the book into Harry's face...causing him to put his hand on the picture. He only had a glimpse of the picture moving. Then everything dissolved and everything went black. He looked up and saw Harry's face looking at the panel. He looked below him seeing the picture of the island rushing closer. Then a flash appeared and he was on a torn down dock tilted into the water. The dock of Myst.  
Schilch was quite confused. He saw another book saying Terahnee off to his right. He wanted to see if his brother was alright. Doing so, he placed his hand on the glowing picture and an electric feeling came pouring through out his hand. The world dissolved around him and the Myst book fell out of the air and landed on the ground. The cover closed rising a smoke of dust into the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ATRUS!!!!!!!!!" Jovanise screamed and ran into the hall. Atrus came running up.  
"Wha-what's the matter?"  
"Look." In his hand held the Riven book. With blood on it.   
Laughter swooped the hallway and dust built up in the middle of the hall.  
"Catherine! Yeesha! Come here!" Atrus said in terror. The dust built a human form. "It" seemed to say, "Death is my first strike, life is my second strike." repeating again and again. Then it vanished. The terror lowered in everyone. Then the wall burst open behind them, showing an enormous face. The face said, "I shall kill you, Atrus, and your family and all your descendants." The face vanished sending a cloud of dust upon them. "Pack up everyone. We're going to J'nanin." Atrus said, quite confident.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Atrus, Catherine, and Yeesha are part of Cyan. So is J'nanin and Myst. Schilch, Jovanise, J'ovaris, and Harry are mine, and so is the story line.  



End file.
